Convergence
by nominare
Summary: A crossover fic with the characters from Rizzoli & Isles and the themes from Divergent. Jane and Maura meet before choosing factions and living with the consequences of those choices. More importantly, they look for the answer to, "Is choosing who I want to be enough to overcome who I am?" BTW - there will be definite Rizzles - just in case you were wondering.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**The characters of Rizzoli & Isles belong to Tess Gerritssen and the lovely people at TNT. The characters and themes of Divergent belong to Veronica Roth.

This story is being written for enjoyment purposes only and will not be used for profit or is intended to infringe on any copy rights.

Please note rating for now is T and will potentially move into higher ratings as events unfold. I will try to remember to note any rating change.

As always reviews are welcome! I've not written from a first perspective before so feel free to be critical (nicely!).

**Chapter 1**

I roll over exactly an hour before the alarm goes off. It's technically my morning to sleep in as the cooking duties today belong to Frankie, my brother. It doesn't matter. Even though it's his responsibility, the selfless thing to do would be to get up and assist him anyway.

I lay there for a few minutes longer even though I'm not sleepy. I look about my room which doesn't take long because there's not much to look at. There's exactly three pieces of furniture. My bed, dresser and desk are all made from the same unfinished wood. The walls are unadorned and the dull paint that coats them makes it feel dreary and cold even on the warmest days.

One of the few items I own outside of my clothes is a small alarm clock. I take in my reflection in its dull plastic cover. I'm technically only supposed to see my reflection about once every six weeks when my mother cuts my hair. It would be vain to stare at my reflection day in and day out. If I'm wrapped up in my own looks it would ultimately get in the way of the continual self-sacrifices that I… we, pursue as members of the Abnegation faction.

Today is different though. Today is two days before the aptitude test. Two days before my true nature is revealed to me in the form of a test none of us about to take it knows anything about. Two days before I chose whether or not to stay in Abnegation with my family or chose another faction to build my life in. I stare blankly ahead, blink myself back to reality from my wandering thoughts, and then finally take stock of my face. My eyes have dark circles under them from the lack of sleep I've been enduring. My olive skin seems dusky today and I look dehydrated from not being able to keep anything down for the better part of the week.

I wonder how Frankie is handling it. He's only ten months younger than me so our family has the rare circumstance of possibly losing two children to another faction in one Choosing Ceremony. I shake my head and laugh. Surely Frankie wouldn't leave Abnegation. Selflessness has always come easily to him. He's followed me around as long as I can remember and done anything he could for me and for my parents. I'm envious of his certainty… and restless without my own.

As if my own nerves weren't torturing me enough, my mother's screaming rips through me. "Jane Rizzoli! Get down here and help your brother with breakfast!"

I roll my eyes. It's a habit of mine and a bad one if I ever plan on remaining in Abnegation. I mean _when_ I choose to stay in Abnegation. "Yeah, ma! On it!" I slip on my plain grey slacks and white tank top and pull my hair back into a loose pony tail. I'm ready for the day in less than two minutes.

My ma's screaming isn't out of the ordinary to me. But if I'm to be honest I know it's unsettling to our neighbors. My family has always been sort of an outcast even within our own community. We're loud for one thing; and bossy. But somehow it always comes from a place of wanting to do more for others. If I interrupt my father, my mother will invariably yell at me not to. It's not to be brash or rude, but rather to stress the importance of giving him his time to have our undivided attention.

I enter the kitchen as Frankie is nearly finishing cooking breakfast. Pop is under the sink fixing the pipes. "Angela, after breakfast I've gotta head over to the Dean's house and take a look at a leaky sink, alright?"

"Yeah, Frank. I heard you the first time. I do listen when it's your turn ya know?"

Like I said, it comes from a place of love.

* * *

Frankie and I get off the bus at school without having exchanged two words with each other all the way there. We're about to split off to our different classes when he stops me.

"Jane?" I can see something in his eyes. What is it?

He's searching my eyes while I search his. I feel as though I'm seeing my reflection from this morning all over again. It's more than the similarities in looks – our thick, black hair, brown eyes and olive complexion. No, there's no doubt we're related. His eyes are imploring me to see something that he can't tell me himself.

"Yeah, Frankie?" I place an arm on his shoulder, an unusual show of physical contact for most Abnegation but this is my baby brother we're talking about. Frankie is one of the only people I care about. I mean truly care about. I'd take a bullet for him, and that's not just because I'm from Abnegation where putting others before yourself is the only way to live.

"Uh… nothing. It's nothing. I'll see you at lunch." He squeezes my hand and then trots off in the opposite direction to his Civil Regulations class.

The train whistle pulls me from my trance. I try to stroll casually towards the platform that is in front of the school and try even harder not to appear too interested in what takes place every school day at 8:15am.

Droves of kids, all dressed in black, from twelve to sixteen years of age from the Dauntless faction are jumping from the moving train onto the platform. A few of them do tricks in mid-air, a few – usually the youngest – land clumsily on their feet. All walk away from the experience laughing and smiling at their accomplishment.

I envy them a bit.

I'm lying.

I envy them a lot. Recently there have been so many times that I've wished for more excitement… more to my life than just service to my community. There's got to be more to self-sacrifice than feeding the factionless and always allowing others to go ahead of me in line.

I just don't know what that is yet.

* * *

A loud commotion from the back of the classroom wakes me from my sleep. Faction History has never been my favorite subject. I mostly just bide my time until my Civil Regulations class or gym time.

I wipe my eyes and try to adjust them to figure out what all the laughter is from.

"You really should be more careful. All of those books can really throw you off balance, Maura-the-bora."

Debbie and Kate - quite possibly the meanest girls in our school. It's obvious that one of them tripped the poor Erudite girl. I feel sorry for her; angry in fact. And before I know it I'm on my feet and have body checked Debbie clean on her ass on my way to pick up the Erudite's most treasured books off the floor.

Since I'm from Abnegation, the teacher doesn't believe Debbie when she says that I've done it on purpose.

"Obviously it was an accident, Debbie," she says. "She was just trying to help Maura."

I pick up the last of the stack of books and place them on Maura's desk. There must be ten of them in all.

"Thank you." She reaches for the last book in my hand and her fingers linger over mine for just a moment longer than to be customary. My eyes meet hers. It's like a fire has been lit within me. "No… no problem. I'm Jane." I extend my hand. Maura looks me up and down without taking it. "Abnegation, right?"

"Umm… yes." I shift on my feet uncomfortably.

"I could tell by the plain clothes and the obvious lack of attention to detail in your appearance. I've always found it quite fascinating how your faction can live without appreciation for fashion."

"Excuse me?"

Her words are like a cold blade that has pierced my chest. I've never heard a room become a vacuum of sound before. All eyes are on Maura and me. I clear my throat before asking, "Erudite, right?"

"Why, yes? How could you tell?" Maura's eyes are bright and inquisitive and I probably shouldn't be so enthralled by them when I've just been insulted in front of my entire class.

I lean in and whisper in Maura's ear, "Because all of you Erudite are so obsessed with yourselves, your knowledge, your appearances, that you can't ever make any friends. Which is why, I'm assuming, with at least five other of you Erudite here a stranger had to come to your aid."

I've hit a soft spot. I can tell it immediately. I've always had a knack for getting to the heart of someone or something and now, for the first time ever, I am truly ashamed of it. Tears are filling Maura's eyes but she won't break her gaze with me either.

I'm about to apologize when the bell rings for lunch. The class files out all around Maura and me as we continue to stare each other down. I take in her features. Her green eyes with the slightest hint of gold flecks, her honey blonde hair that frames her face perfectly and her soft, fair skin that reflects many hours inside studying instead of enjoying the outdoors... or in my case, spending countless hours outside involved in community service.

Suddenly Maura tilts her head and her eyes squint ever so slightly. "I've never seen someone from Abnegation hold eye contact for so long."

I open my mouth to respond when I realize Maura isn't speaking an insult but an observation. She's truly curious about what is happening.

I laugh a little, break our gaze, grab Maura's books and begin to walk out of the classroom.

"Hey! Where are you going with my things?"

"We've only got 45 minutes for lunch," I call over my shoulder. "We'd better hurry or we won't have any time to eat before next period."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I nearly drop all of Maura's books on the lunch room table while she carefully sets down our lunch trays next to each other. It's taken us all of ten minutes to move past our tense encounter in the classroom to talking to each other like we've known each other our whole lives. It's taken even less time for Maura to begin regaling me with the historical, scientific, and socioeconomic facts of our factions.

"Maura!" I whine. "If I wanted to hear all of this don't you think I might actually stay awake during Factions History class?" I say as I roll my eyes at her for the third time in seconds.

"Yes, well. I suppose that's true. However Mr. Gables really doesn't cover the depth and complexities of… eh-hem. Never mind, Jane."

I hear my name from across the lunch room and wave Frankie over. He stops short of the lunch table and stares between Maura and I for a moment. I'm not sure whether he's more surprised that I'm sitting with someone from Erudite or the fact that I'm sitting with someone else at all.

"Hey, Janie."

"Hey, Frankie. This is Maura. We have History together," I say between shoveling food in my mouth.

"Hey, Maura. Nice to meet you… I see you have your appetite back, Janie. Jeesh… take a breath."

I shoot Frankie a look that would make our mother proud and then scoop up a small amount of mashed potatoes on my fork and fling them at him. I'll be damned if it's not the first time I've ever missed a shot at Frankie. He and I look up simultaneously at the Erudite boy I've just accosted with days old mashed potatoes.

"Umm… I'm really… I'm really… " It's all I can get out before I fall into a fit of laughter. Frankie soon joins in and I can hardly catch my breath at this point.

"Jane! You should apologize! You're being impolite! Hello, Barry. I'm so sorry. Won't you please join us?" The look Maura is giving me only sets me off more. I'm holding my sides and finally catching my breath when Barry sits down. He's a handsome boy, the same age as us. He wears a soft blue sweater similar to Maura's; typical of the Erudite. His soft brown eyes and skin make him appear boyish in contrast with his set chin that is showing true resolve not to allow us to get a rise out of him. I can tell he's Erudite immediately, even before Maura starts speaking about his "uncanny abilities with computers".

He's not half bad though. He accepts my half-hearted apology and he's got a quick wit that he uses to give crap right back to Frankie and me when we start talking trash.

"I didn't know you Abnegation had it in you. I thought you just stared at the ground all day and let people cut you in line." Barry is giving Frankie and I the same look Maura gave me when she was trying to size me up.

It's true. Frankie and I are in rare form today. We may be loud at home, but we would never normally act this way in public. My mother would be horrified. But, I'm not sworn to Abnegation yet so I'm quick to reply. "Well, we don't all have sticks up our..."

"Hello, Jane." Three sets of eyes are moving as if they're watching a tennis match, with the volley bouncing between Gabriel and I. Frankie wastes no time in leaning over to Barry and Maura. "Gabriel here has got a thing for our Janie." I kick him under the table and mutter a "shut up, Frankie" before resuming my attention on Gabriel.

"Hey, Gabriel. What's up?" I'm playing with my hair and I don't know why. I always do it when I feel nervous. But I've known Gabriel Dean for about as long as I remember. He's grown up in Abnegation with me but recently he's been looking at me differently and I'm not sure I like it.

"I just wanted to say... um... hi. I see you've made some new friends."

He's surveying the table. I know he sees that they're Erudite. Fraternizing with other factions is typically frowned upon and Gabriel's never been one to share with those outside of his own faction. Not that he's ever shared much of anything with those inside his faction either.

"Uh, yeah. Yes, I have. This is Maura and Barry."

Gabriel gives a half nod and walks away without saying anything more.

"He's cute," Maura says while poking me in the ribs. "And I think he likes you!"

"Did you see the way he looked at us? I think he's an ass," Barry chimes in.

"Eww… vomit. Gabriel Dean? No… no way! And thank you, Barry! I remember when he ate dirt on the play ground and I haven't looked at him the same way since." I start to play with the food left on my plate. I've lost my appetite again. Maura thinks Gabriel is cute? I mean… I guess he's okay looking.

* * *

I'm lying in bed. I'm lying in bed and I know sleep will not come to me tonight. The aptitude test is tomorrow. I sit up and run my hands through my long, wavy hair. I've got to get out of here. I've to get some fresh air or I will go crazy. I've got to…

My thoughts are interrupted by a small rapping on my bedroom window. I grab the loose post on my bed and hold it like a baseball player that I've seen in pictures in books. It's the closest thing I'll ever have to a weapon in Abnegation.

I creep slowly to the window and peer outside of it. Two stories below is a sight that I had to look at three times to believe my eyes. I lay the post down, crawl out the window, and shimmy down the lattice on the side of the house.

"What are you doing here?"

"I…"

"Don't you know how much trouble you could be in for this?"

"I…"

"Wait… how did you even know where I live?"

"I…"

"Well! Are you going to answer me?"

Maura drops the handful of pebbles she was using to take aim at my bedroom window and throws her hand over my mouth, "I would if you'd let me complete a sentence, Jane." Her touch brings me to a halt. I nod and she removes her hand. My lips are buzzing from where Maura was touching me and I can still smell the lotion she must use.

"I needed to talk. Yes, I know how much trouble I could be in and I don't care. And I might have had Barry help me break into the residential database…"

I'm still standing there dumbfounded when Maura gently punches my shoulder. "You can say something now."

I can't help the smile that spreads over my face. "You want to go for a walk?"

"That would be lovely."

* * *

"We're all nervous about the test, Maura. It's totally natural."

"But it's not, don't you see? A test that has no right or wrong answers? How can that even exist? I've figured out a little about how it works but… oh, Jane! I just can't stand it. All my life I've made perfect marks in school. I've studied and applied myself to every subject offered but this is a test that you cannot prepare for."

I can hear the panic rising in her voice.

"Maura. Just listen to yourself. Studying, preparing, and your thirst for knowledge… it's obvious that you belong in Erudite. Why worry?"

"But what about the fact that I break out in hives at the mere thought of lying?"

"What about it?"

"Hello… Candor, Jane. What if I belong there instead? They value honesty above all else. And I want to live a peaceful, happy life… does that mean I should choose Amity over Erudite and Candor?"

"Well that's the point isn't it?" I've stopped now in the middle of the empty street we're walking in to face Maura. It's hard to see her in the dim light our dilapidated street lights offer but I can see her eyes alive with anticipation.

"What's the point?"

"That we get to chose, Maur. The test can tell us anything and we can still pick something different!"

"Oh, but Jane, the test was made to inform us of what's best for us… of where we belong. Don't you see how important it is to belong?"

She's grasping my hands in hers now and holding them to her chest. Her eyes are pleading for relief and I can't give it to her. I've never before wanted to sacrifice my own happiness for someone like this before. Maybe I do belong in Abnegation… if I were with the right person.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I'm sure Maura could… and _would…_ tell me a hundred reasons of why it's not possible but I swear I travelled through time. It's the only thing that could explain how in the time it took to blink I got from hugging her outside my house last night to the moment where she, Frankie, Barry and I are all sitting at a table in the lunch room of my school minutes away from taking our aptitude test.

I survey the large room that we sometimes also use for school assemblies. There are pockets of 16 year olds scattered about. I can feel the anxiety radiating off everyone. It feels like one of those super hot and humid days when everything sticks to you. It's so thick in the room it makes it difficult to breathe.

People are taking solace where they can. It's one of the only times when you'll see factions mix together. And while no one would ever say anything to you about it directly, judgment still abounds. It's easy to identify those who are on the fence about which faction they'll end up in. It's worth the risk when you think about it though. What other time are we going to get to ask other factions about what it's like to live in them? To become a part of something you have been living in contrast with all your life…

I realize I've been tuning out of the conversation at my own table for the better portion of fifteen minutes now. Maura, in her own state of apprehension has been giving Frankie and Barry a run down on all the factions. And because they too need a distraction they listen to her go on without interruption.

"Well to be perfectly honest, each faction has its own important place within our society. It's quite fascinating. Abnegation, for example, values not only service to others but they hold it in such high esteem that they place that service of others in front of their own needs.

Erudite is about more than just retaining and recruiting those who are intelligent, although that is helpful. It's about acquiring those who truly lust after knowledge in whatever form that may take. For you Barry, it's computers. For me, I love medicine and fashion."

Barry, Frankie, and I all arch our eyebrows at Maura in unison. "Really? Fashion? You don't say…" Frankie and I laugh at Barry's mock sincerity. It gives us a brief reprieve from reality.

Maura senses the disingenuiness. She goes on anyway.

"While some might consider it inconsequential, fashion has always been anthropologically important. It's yet another mirror of society's values; but I digress.

Candor values honesty above all else, even with the associated risk of hurting someone's feelings. By being honest all of the time, even about matters that seem meaningless, they feel as though they can move through the world impartially and without guard as to someone's intentions.

Amity values relationships above all else. I think this is why Candor has a hard time getting along with them. Amity would be okay with a little white lie to spare someone indignity. They constantly look to not only create relationships but to do whatever it takes to nurture and preserve them as well."

There's a loud commotion across the room where a Dauntless teen fell off the edge of the table while attempting a back flip.

"And of course there's Dauntless..." Maura is looking across the room skeptically. ".. our 'fearless' faction. Sometimes I wonder if there's more to being fearless than jumping on and off of trains; or tables for that matter."

"Frank Rizzoli Jr. and Barry Frost."

Our foursome looks up at one of the test administrators standing impatiently across the room. The order students are called in is random but I'm glad Frankie is going before me so he doesn't have to sit out here alone while I'm being tested.

Barry gets up without hesitation and heads towards his assigned testing room. When I make eye contact with Frankie I see the same look he gave me yesterday.

"Hey… it'll be alright, Frankie. No matter what." He nods at me and sets his face before getting up and walking to his testing room.

I can't help but slouch over from the weight I feel on my shoulders. It's not fair to have two siblings being tested at the same time. It's not just stressful to our parents; it's stressful for us as well.

"Jane. Are you alright?" Maura is holding my hand and I sit up a little straighter. She's nervous too. And I should be here for her, thinking of her instead of myself. I feel as though my every action of late betrays my Abnegation roots.

"Huh? Yeah… oh yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry." I try to wave her off but a single tear traces a line down my face.

I hate how such a small drop of water can betray me in a moment.

And then it happens.

She hugs me.

It's as if we're alone on the street outside my house again. In a room full of rowdy teenagers it's as no one else exists. There is no sound other than her breath in my ear. There is no feeling outside her heartbeat against my chest. The world is dark and peaceful behind my closed lids.

I hear her stifle a sniffle and I'm ripped back to the present. I realize we're doing more than just hugging. Maura is holding me. I'm wrapped up in her arms and she's squeezing me as if she's never going to see me again.

_Holy crap_!

I may never see her again. I mean, I'll see her tomorrow at the Choosing Ceremony but that very likely will be the last time as I'm sure to not end up in Erudite or Candor – where it seems Maura is heading despite any doubts she may have.

My eyelids are serving as makeshift dams that are threatening to crack at any moment allowing a torrent of tears to escape. I have to get it together before the test. I take a deep breath that rattles all the way up my rib cage and hitches in the back of my throat. I try again, letting out the small puff of air and breathing in again more slowly and deeply this time. I concentrate; revel in everything that is Maura. From her touch, to the way she smells, to the sound of her breathing, for just a moment longer before breaking the connection.

Her eyes are glistening and I can tell she's trying to be strong and brave despite her fears.

"Maura. Listen to me. You have the answers. You already know the answers to the test. They're right here." I rest my hand on her chest over her heart. I can feel it beating again; this time quickening under my touch the longer I leave it there.

"Jane… I… I should tell you that…"

"Jane Rizzoli, Gabriel Dean, Joseph Grant." I'm really starting to hate that nasal, monotone voice. I can't tear my eyes away from Maura's. I don't want to leave her here sitting alone.

"Jane Rizzoli. Is there a Jane Rizzoli here?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." I stand up but I haven't broken eye contact with Maura. She smiles and jerks her head in the direction of the moderator. "You should go, Jane. I'll be okay."

With that I turn and walk towards what's supposed to be my fate although I really feel as though I'm leaving it behind.

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. _Cough…Hint! Hint! Cough_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The door to testing room number eight is opened for me. I've never been in this room before as they're only used for aptitude testing. The room's whiteness is stark and almost too bright to be comfortable for my eyes.

I'm still not sure what I was expecting when I walk into the room. A desk with a thick packet of test questions and a number two pencil? A psychologist who will ask me mind-probing questions that would undoubtedly give me insights into my soul?

Neither greets me. Instead there is a simple reclining chair that looks like what you might see in a dentist's office and a small table next to it with a computer and wires on it.

I'm still standing in the doorway when a young woman ushers me into the room.

"Please take a seat. Get comfortable."

At least I think she's young. She sounds young but I haven't been able to pull my eyes away from the chair long enough to register what she looks like.

My feet propel me forward even though the tiny hairs on the back of my neck are standing on end and there's some distant voice in the far corners of my mind telling me, _No. Run. Danger. _A voice that's faint but insistent. I've never heard it before but it already sounds kindred.

I have barely sat down in the chair before the test administrator gets to work. My eyes have landed and fixed themselves on a new target. Her nimble fingers work fast on untangling a group of wires and sticking the electrodes on each end to my forehead and to her own.

"My name is Morgan. I'll be administering your test today."

She's done in a flash and suddenly the wires in her hands have been replaced by a small vial of clear liquid.

"Drink this."

"I don't under... I don't understand."

"You will. Drink."

I grasp the small vial between my fingers and quickly toss the liquid down my throat with a flip of my head. I look up for the first time and I see the Morgan's face and then, darkness.

* * *

My vision blurs and refocuses in the reality of the testing room. How long have I been out of it? Time has been pushed and pulled into new form. It's as if no time has passed and hours of my life have been taken from me simultaneously. My head aches and it feels as though lead is coursing through my veins making each of my limbs heavy and cumbersome.

"That... _that_ was..." Morgan's eyes are flitting about the room as she removes the electrodes from our foreheads, refusing to keep contact with my own.

She's pacing now, mumbling to herself all the while.

I have failed.

Somehow I've done something wrong. Who fails a test that has no right or wrong answers?

Jane Rizzoli; that's who.

I wipe my sweaty palms on my pants. "What... what happened?"

"Excuse me for just a moment."

I thought the pacing was bad, but being left alone in this room is worse. I look up and finally notice a mirror in the wall opposite of where I'm sitting. I wonder who is behind it. How many people have been witnesses to this catastrophe? I try not to stare at my reflection. I don't want to see if there's panic in my eyes. They've already betrayed me once today.

Memories of the mind simulation I underwent are floating back into my mind like a morning fog, its tendrils creeping slowly, teasing my conscious mind. And like walking through the fog, you know it's there, tangible, but it remains impossible to grasp in your hands.

* * *

_The school cafeteria. A table with a piece of cheese in one basket and a knife in the other. "Choose one" the voice said. "No." I replied. "Have it your way," the voice responds smugly._

_The cheese and knife dissappear. _

_A dark figure slinks towards me… what is it? A dog? Yes… yes, a dog. A wild dog. _

_With nothing to feed the dog or attack it with I use what I've learned about wild animals in a biology class long ago to adjust my stance so that I will appear nonthreatening and hopefully not be attacked by it. It works. _

_A child appears from out of nowhere. It scared the dog I just tamed. It's going to attack. I lunge at that same dog without regard to my safety to prevent it from attacking the little girl. _

_The cafeteria dissappears. _

_I'm standing on a bus and having a conversation with… someone. They're reading a newspaper. The cover page mentions a murderer and has the accused's face below the caption. I know the man whose face is in the paper. But I lie about it. I lie about it because that voice in the back of my head tells me "No. Run. Danger," even though I could save someone. I could save someone's life and I don't. _

_It's not real!_

* * *

I've screamed my last thought out loud into the empty room. I remember knowing it wasn't real. It's like knowing you're in a dream when you're dreaming. I've done that before; plenty of times.

The door re-opening pulls me from my thoughts.

"Jane. I'm sorry for my behavior. Your test results were… inconclusive."

"What does that mean?"

"It means… it means I was only able to rule out two factions."

This stranger, whose name I only learned moments ago, whose hands are writhing together, whose forehead has beads of sweat trickling down from her hairline, has resumed her pacing. She's conflicted; to her core. I reach out to touch her, to comfort her.

"_No!"_

I've never seen someone jerk away like that before. As if I am diseased, contagioius.

"I mean. No. I'm sorry. Jane. Your test reveals you have an equal predetermination for Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. _Three factions_. This is… this is highly unusual. I had to modify the scenarios presented to you during the simulation because of your exceptional behavior.

"The simulations are used to eliminate factions one by one. If you had felt revoltion towards the knife or chosen the cheese right away I would have steered you towards an Amnity scenario so Amnity was effectively ruled out immediately. Using knowledge instead of brute force leaned you towards Erudite over Dauntless. But the fact that your next action was to sacrifice yourself for that child re-introduced Dauntless for bravery and also Abnegation for self-sacrifice. The fact that you lied on the bus ruled out Candor but also contradicted Abnegation because you weren't willing to sacrifice your comfort in efforts to save a stranger."

Morgan is walking and talking in circles. She's going to wear the floor to the boards if she keeps this up. She stops moving suddenly and leans in closer to me like she's about to let me in on a little known secret. I'm not sure I want know.

"Jane. I believe you are, what some people would call, _Divergent." _

The last word rolls over her tongue with a hiss. With repulsion. With fear. Goosebumps explode across my skin.

_No. Run. Danger._ I shake my head a little. Fear has taken root inside of me. I don't know what Divergent is but it cannot be good.

"Jane. You must not tell anyone this."

"No one is allowed to discuss their results. Of course I…"

"No. You don't understand. No one_, ever_, can know. I've already erased your test. I'll be at the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow and will enter whatever faction you choose then as your test result."

Her eyes finally meet mine. There's a fire burning in them, an urgency that I've never seen before.

"Speak of this to no one. The consequences would be..."

She doesn't finish her sentence. She doesn't have to. I nod in understanding because my voice has been lost to the situation somewhere in the last few minutes.

"You should go now. Go home. Make your decision."

I get up from my chair and walk slowly to the door. My feet are driving me forward again even though no active thought is stirring within me. I am numb. I am blank.

"Jane…"

"Yes?"

"Choose wisely."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I hear that I am approaching my street before I see it. I don't even remember the walk home. The tell tale crunch of gravel under my feet are all that signals my brain that I'm nearing where the paved roads of the inner city end and the outlying area of the Abnegation faction begins. All the city's roads were paved once but time and lack of resources have led to them falling in disarray. A few years ago, my faction offered to repave the roads. We started at city center, where it would benefit the most people, and worked outwards toward where our faction lives. We ran out of materials before we could get this far.

Now that I'm not operating on auto pilot anymore I take a moment to really look at my neighborhood. From the outside it seems serene. All of buildings look rectangular, unadorned, and uniform. Everything here has been built to serve a purpose only. By attaining only what we need the thought is that we won't become distracted or weighed down with worldly pursuits and can remain focused on service to everyone else but ourselves.

Morgan's last words to me fill the space between my ears. _"Choose wisely."_

I groan, loudly.

I am cursed.

The test was supposed to tell me which faction to choose. Where I would work, live, and build a family for the rest of my life. The test was supposed to make it easy for me. The test was supposed to make my mind up for me and now I must choose. I must live with the guilt if I choose any other faction other than Abnegation. How can I turn my back on my family?

_How can I stay here?_

I turn the corner on Eastland St and look at the home I've lived in for the last sixteen years. The problem with living in a place that looks exactly like everything surrounding it is that you stop seeing it at all.

_Abnegation._

_Dauntless._

_Erudite. _

_Maura. _I have no way of knowing which faction she will select or which faction the test indicated she should choose. Even if I had stuck around after the test, I'm not allowed to ask her. And what would I have done if she tried to ask me?

_Oh you know…. I'm just Divergent. No big deal, right? _

Knowing Maura, she would probably already know what Divergence is. I could never live with myself if I saw her draw back from me like Morgan did in the testing room. It's bad enough that I'll never see her again after the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow.

* * *

I've been sitting on the front step of my house for just a few minutes when Frankie walks up.

"Hey, Janie. You feeling okay?"

"Huh? What? Yeah, why do you ask?" _Did someone tell him?_

"When I got out of my test someone said you got sick and already left."

"Oh." _Oh, thank god. _"Yeah, it's embarrassing really. I got ill from the stuff they make us drink. My test administrator says it happens all the time."

I can see the suspicion in his eyes. I never lie to Frankie so I'm not sure if my face looks any different as I follow Morgan's advice and don't tell him about my results. The front door opens behind me.

"There you two are. You're late for dinner. Get inside and washed up. I made gnocchi." Ma shifts from one foot to the other in the doorway to the house. I get up to follow Frankie inside when she catches me by my arm.

"Janie. I need you to promise me something."

"Sure, Ma, anything."

"Promise me… promise me you'll look out for Frankie. He looks up to you. Make sure he stays out of trouble. Okay?"

"Ma. What are you talking about?"

_I know exactly what she's talking about_.

No. Frankie wouldn't leave. _I wouldn't leave_. This is home. This is where I should be. "Ma. Don't be silly. You can watch out for him yourself. Today, tomorrow, and the rest of our lives. What exactly do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" Tears are filling my eyes. I stare ahead afraid to blink for they might start streaming down my face.

She rests her hand on my cheek and I lean in to her touch reflexively. "Shhh. You're not supposed to talk about your test results. Go on. Eat. Rest. Tomorrow is a big day."

* * *

The room for the Choosing Ceremony is shaped like a large circle. In the middle of the room are five large stone basins that contain items representing each faction. Round stones for Abnegation, soil for Amity, glass for Candor, burning coals for Dauntless, and water for Erudite.

Abnegation.

Dauntless.

Erudite.

All the sixteen year olds stand in a circle around the stone basins. In another circle around us are all of our family members sitting with each of their respective factions. Behind each faction is a banner with the faction symbol on it.

A man I do not recognize from the Candor faction stands and walks to the center of the room in front of the basins. The room becomes silent without hesitation.

"Welcome. Welcome to our initiates, their families, and respected leaders of our factions. Today is a most special day. Today our children, who have been in our charge for the first sixteen years of their lives are about to take charge themselves.

"When the time is appropriate, each of the initiates will be called one by one to the center of the room. They will be handed a knife and make a blood oath by dripping their blood in the basin representing their chosen faction…"

I lose track of what the Candor official is saying as I scan the room for Maura. My eyes lock with hers across the room. She smiles at me and I immediately feel at peace. How can I possibly feel peaceful in a time like this? In a time when I know my parents are waiting in agony to see if Frankie and I will choose to remain in Abnegation. In a time when Frankie is squeezing my hand so hard I'm not sure if I'll ever regain feeling in it. In a time when I have absolutely no idea which faction I will choose.

I keep eye contact with Maura. I wish I could speak with her. Hold her. Take her hand and run out of here forever. But what sane person would chose to be factionless? Certainly not Maura.

"… Our past has helped shape our future. Our ancestors formed our factions to devote themselves to lives in efforts to not repeat our disastrous, violent past. Those who thought aggression was the root of all evil formed Amity. Those who blamed deceit formed Candor. Those who blamed selfishness formed Abnegation. Those who blamed inaction in the time of need formed Dauntless. Those who blamed ignorance formed Erudite.

"This is why after centuries of peace we continue to honor the path laid out for us by our ancestors in wisdom. By seeking out likeminded individuals within our factions we're collectively able to contribute each important facet of our society."

Abnegation. Dauntless. Erudite. What do I want to contribute? Bravery, selflessness, or intelligence?

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli."

I realize that three initiates have already been called forward and chosen their factions when I finally hear my name being called. I take one last look at Frankie and walk to the center of the room. I find Maura's eyes for a moment but can't bear to look at her anymore. It's too painful now.

I take the knife set aside for me. I turn in a small circle looking once more at the faction banners around the room.

Abnegation The Selfless pictured by two hands, one reaching out to the other in help. _Can I be selfless enough when everything I seem to do betrays my roots? _

Candor The Honest pictured by a set of scales.

Amity The Peaceful pictured by a strong, flowering tree.

Daunteless the Brave pictured by flames. _Am I brave enough? I can hardly be brave if I can't even leave the comfort of my home and family. _

Erudite The Intelligent, pictured by an all-seeing eye. _I'm smart enough I guess but that's not all. Maura. If Maura chooses Erudite I could be happy couldn't I? But what if she chooses Candor? There's no way to know. _

I rake the knife across my hand. The pain is fleeting. I see the blood, sticky and red, pooling in my palm. My Divergent blood repulses me. I shoot out my hand to get it away from me and hear my blood sizzle on the burning coals.

* * *

Sixteen more names are called before Frankie is ushered to the center of the room. I've been looking at the floor since I've made my choice. I can't bear to see my mother's or father's faces right now. I can't know what that disappointment looks like. At least they'll have Frankie still. He'll be of comfort to them. He'll…

_Sizzle_.

What?

"What?" I've said out loud this time.

"The initiates will refrain from speaking during the Choosing Ceremony."

I didn't realize I've voiced my shock. Frankie makes his way back to his spot in the circle.

_Promise me you'll take care of Frankie. He looks up to you. Make sure he stays out of trouble, okay? _

How? How could she have possibly known that Frankie would follow me? How could she have known that I would leave when I wasn't even sure?

Frankie takes my hand in his as Maura's name is called. I don't want to watch this. I don't want to watch this beautiful soul cut her beautiful hand and choose Erudite or Candor and walk out of my life forever. I don't want to, but I will. If this is really going to be the last time I ever see Maura, I'm going to drink in every feature of her. The way her hair falls around her face and over her shoulders. The way she carries herself. Those expressive eyes that tell me everything.

I wince when Maura cuts her hand and holds it out to the middle of the five basins. She turns away from them and looks me square in the eye. Her hand starts to float towards the right towards Erudite. My heart is beating so fast and hard it may just jackhammer its way out of my chest. I take a deep breath and try to give Maura the most reassuring smile I can and nod at her.

She nods back and jerks her hand to the left and three drops fall on smoldering coals.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

There is an audible gasp in the room from where the Erudite faction sit together. An older woman and gentleman, who I now assume are Maura's parents, are wide-eyed with mouths agape. Those sitting next to them have placed their arms around them in a show of comfort and solidarity. It seems that Maura's family and friends are just as shocked as I am, if not more. The Candor official must remind the crowd for a second time that there is no talking during the Choosing Ceremony. It still takes a while for the murmuring to die down and an air of uneasiness has settled into the room now.

I search Maura's eyes for an explanation. What has she done? How could the test not have placed her in Erudite or Candor? She simply flashes me the most beautiful smile, shrugs her shoulders like how could I not remember that this was the plan all along and walks back to her place in the circle of initiates.

You know what? I don't understand what's going on, or if this is just a dream, but at the moment I really don't care. I have to make a sincere conscious effort to control my facial expressions right now. The Choosing Ceremony is supposed to be a solemn occasion and I know I look like an excited child. Frankie, Maura, and I will all be in Dauntless. How could I be so lucky?

I catch my own parents' faces out of the corner of my eye. I'm leaving them behind. A dull ache settles in my stomach. I feel like a heavy rock has been thrown into the lake of my stomach. It sinks to the bottom with a thud sending ripples of acid and bile burning across my chest and heart. I won't see them again but save one more time during our initiations when families from our old factions are allowed to visit us. My father looks ahead as if he's looking right through me. He feels betrayed; I know it.

I brace myself for the look my mother will give me. Angela Rizzoli guilt looks are not to be taken lightly and this one will surely be the worse... She's... she's smiling at me? How could this be? Why in the world does my ma look like she's proud of the decision Frankie and I just made?

* * *

"Dauntless initiates this way!" Frankie and I follow the crowd of people filing out of the room. I'm suddenly thankful for my above average height as I search over the crowd of heads bobbing up and down for Maura's and see her being pushed along in the middle of the crowd. When we've finally come to a stop I realize we're standing on the platform for the train outside.

"Janie, what do we do now?" Frankie's voice is a harsh whisper.

"C'mon. Follow me and do what I do." I lead Frankie through the crowd, somewhat forcibly, until we're standing on either side of Maura. I take her hand in mine but don't dare look at her yet. I've got so many questions I don't even know where to begin right now but that's not something I can focus on at this moment.

Initiation begins the moment we leave the Choosing Ceremony and I have a very good feeling that Dauntless, our "fearless faction", will waste no time sizing up its new recruits. I've watched members of the Dauntless faction jump on and off trains nearly every day for the last two years (_have I really been watching them that long?) _and I realize very quickly that we're going to have to jump.

Onto a moving train.

My hand reflexively squeezes tighter around Maura's.

I hear the blaring of the train and don't wait to see what anyone else does. I pull Maura along and Frankie follows as we start jogging at a slow trot and have just barely built up enough speed to be running parallel to the train when it approaches us. I let go of Maura's hand and throw myself onto my left side. The pain in my shoulder where I took the brunt of my weight is blinding but I quickly make it to my feet and reach my uninjured arm out to Maura's. She takes it and pulls herself onto the floor of the train in just a marginally more graceful manner. Frankie takes the same route as me and rubs his shoulder from where he landed.

While I may have been able to make it onto the train, standing while it moves is entirely beyond my abilities so I quickly squat to the ground. Frankie and Maura again follow my lead. It takes me a moment to survey my surroundings. I can still see a small sliver of the train platform as we ride away. There are two initiates standing there. They've been left behind. They're factionless now. They've failed the first round of their initiations. The gravity of what I'm about to go through hits me across the face like a sack of bricks as the train turns a corner and I lose sight of the two lost souls. I cannot end up factionless. _I will not end up factionless... not like..._

"Jane… I need to talk to you."

"Not now, Maura."

"But, Jane. I need…"

"_Not now, Maura._ We need to keep our eyes and ears open right now. They'll be plenty of time for talking later."

I've hurt her feelings. I can see it in the way her bottom lip slightly extends itself. Moping. Great. Why in the hell did Maura choose Dauntless anyway? At this rate, they're going to eat her alive.

Only our escorts are managing to stay standing on the moving train. One man who looks to be about in his fifties, balding, with heavy bags under his eyes goes one step further by actually leaning out the open door. The wind is whipping in his face and makes his eyes water. It's an odd look for him. So callous looking on the outside and yet a forced appearance of a soft emotion showing on his face is unsettling to me.

I look at the initiates on the train but don't take stalk of their faces. About half of us are from outside factions. I can tell that by our clothing. The other half, dressed in the typical black attire of the Dauntless, is huddled together in a far corner of the train. I wonder if those raised in the Dauntless faction know what we're in for.

Each faction has its own initiation process. The individual requirements and testing scenarios along with the time it takes to progress through initiation vary faction by faction. The process is also supposed to be kept secret so that teenagers who stay in their native faction don't have any advantages over the transfers.

I doubt that really happens though. Even if you don't know what the initiation steps will be, by staying in your native faction you stay in a place that has conditioned you to succeed.

I feel the train slowing down.

"Prepare to jump!"

Crap. Not again. I shuffle my feet over to the side of the train before I can find a holding secure enough to use to hoist myself up and see where we'll be landing. The train follows the tracks upward and I almost lose my balance. We're going to be jumping onto a brick building three stories up.

It feels as though my throat has turned to sandpaper.

"You've got one shot," one of our escorts says, "jump when we jump or die. It's up to you."

I look at Maura and Frankie. There's fear in their eyes and I feel a pang of guilt. They're here because I'm here. And now do I not only need to worry about getting myself through initiation, I've got to make sure they do too. Because I can't live without them. Which for a fleeting moment sounds sweet and then I realize I'm just being selfish again. Stupid test. How could it ever think I belong in Abnegation?

Maura and Frankie get to their feet clumsily. Frankie stands behind me but Maura wedges herself between me and the door. "It's just a matter of physics, Jane. With the right amount of force and trajectory it should be easy."

"You actually believe that?" I yell above the wind roaring past our ears.

"Of course, Jane. It's science." She looks back at our fast approaching landing pad. "Make sure to bend at the knees when you land, Jane. It will hurt less." And in a blink of my eyes she has thrown herself from the train. I'm so dumbstruck that Frankie nearly has to push me off the train before we miss our target.

I land on my shoulder again. Except this time there's the added scraping of millions of pieces of gravel into my skin. I'll be picking them out for a week. I stand and try to seem cool and collected, brushing the dust and dirt from my shirt and pants. Maura is getting to her feet a few yards away from me. As she stands I see terror in her eyes. I turn around and follow the path of her eyes and see a set of hands, white knuckled, struggling to hold on to the side of the rooftop.

"Janie! Help!"

Oh my god. Frankie.

* * *

**A/N: How we doing out there folks? Still with me? Enjoying the crossover? I appreciate all the reviews and follows!**


End file.
